


Cover for Bedtime Stories for Sherlock and John

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Frog and Toad - Arnold Lobel, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fandom Trumps Hate, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat
Summary: Cover art for Bedtime Stories for Sherlock and John, by ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076830) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 




	2. Close Up of Inserted Art




End file.
